


don't sing along with me

by entanglement, reserves



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserves/pseuds/reserves
Summary: this is not a love story
Relationships: syd/grigg
Kudos: 5





	don't sing along with me

Sometimes he can pretend.

Sometimes when it's late at night, Grigg can pretend that this is what they both want. He can pretend that he's the soulmate that Syd is aching to have and he can forget about the inevitable disappointment that'll come after this. It's so easy to run his hands through Syd's soft, faded pink hair and to lazily kiss him while they're both half-asleep and warm underneath the covers of Syd's bed. Everything feels like it's in soft focus at times like this and when he's not touching Syd, he can pretend that it happened in a half-forgotten dream instead.

"Can't sleep?" Syd murmurs between kisses, "I can help, love."

"Don't call me that," Grigg says.

Syd laughs and it's so quiet that it's mostly a few soft hisses of breath that Grigg can feel against his lips. He isn't looking, but he can sense the smug smile on Syd's face. It makes him want to fucking crush Syd's windpipe with his bare hands, but Syd kisses him again and the urge vanishes, suppressed by the hazy pleasure of their bond. 

"I hate you," he mutters.

"I love you," Syd says.

It's possible he might've gasped or maybe Syd gasped at his own words, but either way, he feels dizzy and nauseous at the thought of those words. 

"No you don't," he says.

Another kiss. Syd moves on top of him and Grigg feels panic start to simmer in his nerves at the sudden thought of being trapped, but Syd gently tips his chin back with a light touch and starts to kiss his neck, open mouthed and hot. Syd murmurs something against his skin, kisses and then murmurs again, but it's thankfully too quiet and muffled to hear as anything but just the low rumbling tone of Syd's voice. 

Syd pulls back, looks him in the eyes and has the balls to say, "Say it back."  
Grigg would laugh if he wasn't so fucking turned on and drunk off whatever chemical floods his brain when he's touching his soulmate. He lolls his head back on the pillow to break their eye contact instead.

"You're fucking kidding," he says.

"I wanna hear you say it. Look at me," Syd says.

Syd grasps his chin and turns his head when he doesn't comply. There's a look in Syd's eyes that would make him fucking sick if he'd seen it any other time but now, but now he can feel the ache in Syd's chest like it's his own heart breaking. It's overwhelming. It needs to stop. Maybe he can pretend this didn't happen either.

"I love you," Grigg whispers. 

It feels like his voice is the only sound for miles; like everyone and everything has fallen silent to witness this. Syd doesn't say anything either. He strains to hear something in the quiet room, but all he can hear is their breathing and the slight creaking of the bed as Syd starts to undress both of them. Grigg's chest feels tight as anxiety creeps up around him and threatens to suffocate him.

"Say something...please," he says.

"I love you," Syd says.

"Not that."

He can feel Syd's smile in their next kiss. He decides it's okay to remember one part of this: never let Syd have his way again. 

\--

They've fucked before. Obviously. For the most part, it's unavoidable for soulmates. Even if they limit themselves to whatever touch is necessary to sustain them, there are times when a simple touch triggers more touching, kissing (sometimes) and eventually, fucking. He's okay with that, but everything feels different now. Syd is rocking in and out of him so slowly that the delayed bursts of pleasure leave him breathless in anticipation. His head is so full of that hormonal fog that it overrides everything, including how much he fucking hates Syd. He knows he hates Syd, but his back arches and he moans Syd's name like they're lovers that chose each other rather than having the universe choose for them. 

"I love you, Grigg," Syd gasps against his lips, "I love you."

Without hesitation, Grigg hears himself say, "I love you too."

A feeling of wrongness pops into his brain but disappears just as quickly. There's nothing more important to focus on than the orgasm that's just out of his reach. He can deal with the emptiness that'll come with losing himself in this later. Now he just wants to come and he wants to feel his soulmate come too, because he can feel Syd's pleasure as clearly as his own and he knows Syd's close too. His breath catches when he finally reaches down to wrap a hand around himself and he can feel Syd shiver from the feel of it too.

"Wanna feel you come, my love" he whispers, adoration thick in his voice.

Inexplicably, those words, "my love", have him coming in seconds. Syd tenses too like he's coming, but moments later, his real orgasm takes both of them by surprise. He can't stop himself from clawing at Syd's back, but judging by the low growl Syd breathes out against the curve of his neck, he likes it. Everything is a blur as Syd's lips find his again and they kiss through the afterglow, lazy and deep. 

"Thank you," Syd says quietly once their lips part. 

Grigg doesn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a summary of one very long au me an my friend sam wrote months ago.  
> thanks for reading ! x


End file.
